1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device for cooling a heat-generating electronic device, having heat pipes configured for enhancing heat dissipation capability thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Large amounts of heat are produced during operation of electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs). The heat produced must be quickly removed to ensure normal operation of the CPU. Typically, a related heat dissipation device 50a with heat pipes 55a as shown in FIG. 4 is used to remove heat from the CPU. The related heat dissipation device 50a comprises a base 52a to absorb heat from an electronic device 51a, a plurality of fins 54a extending from the base 52a and heat pipes 55a. Each of the heat pipes 55a comprises an evaporator 552a engaging with the base 52a and two condensers 554a, 555a engaging with the fins 54a. During operation of the heat dissipation device 50a, the base 52a absorbs the heat from the electronic device 51a. One part of the heat is directly transferred to bottom portions of the fins 54a. The other part of the heat is transferred to middle and top portions of the fins 54a via the heat pipes 55a. However, the heat pipes 55a cannot be optimally utilized in the related heat dissipation device 50a due to the heat being transfer to the fins 54a via the heat pipes 55a in one direction only. Thus, heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device 50a is limited.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat dissipation device having a high heat dissipation efficiency.